The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to cooling techniques, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for removing heat from electronic devices using synthetic jets.
Most electronic devices generate heat during operation. The heat generated needs to be removed for preserving the performance of, and avoiding damage to the electronic devices. For example, in various electronic circuit chips, such as microprocessors installed on mother-boards of computers, heat removal is critical for the reliable operation and performance of the microprocessor and its surrounding components. According to another example, the performance and integrity of Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) and associated driver electronics are highly temperature dependent.
LED based luminaires continue to gain importance in comparison to incandescent lamps, due to the higher efficacy of LEDs in converting input electric power to light. The development and widespread use of high brightness LEDs and their application to the lighting industry require the development of advanced thermal management systems. LEDs require higher drive currents and power densities, thereby increasing the heat output in case of luminaires Smaller can (or enclosure) sizes are critical for the acceptance of LED based luminaires both from the viewpoint of structural and cosmetic requirements. Accordingly, advanced cooling in a confined space is a typical requirement in high lumen LED based lighting applications.
While thermal management and distribution is critical to the reliability and functionality of the LEDs, in general, a higher rate of heat removal from increasingly smaller spaces is a common requirement in today's electronic devices. Although several conventional techniques have been employed for effective thermal management, most techniques suffer from high costs, higher can size requirements in case of luminaires, for example, among other disadvantages.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method and apparatus for providing cooling in electronic device environments.